


The Once and Never Kingdom

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Girl - Freeform, Spanking, Virtual Reality, motherly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Bumwerden's duties to the Knights of the Blood Oath are paramount--so long as they don't keep him up past bedtime. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Never Kingdom

Commander Bumwerden, second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, strode through the gambling hall. It was not uncommon for knights to enter the dimly lit, low-ceilinged, smoky hall, but even so, he received a lot of guarded looks, a lot of surprised stares.

Perhaps I really do have a reputation.

Though Cardinal Law through all of Arcalot prevented anyone from attacking another in any way while within city limits, the great city of Whiteoak, greatest city in all of Arcalot, was home not only to the most honorable, but also the most villainous. Some scalawags had been known to find loopholes, to hack the rules, so Commander Bumwerden had been sure to leave his purse and his items in storage before entering the gambling hall, and to keep his hand on his sword hilt at all times.

Presently, Bumwerden found who he was looking for, a woman called Candice Rock, a sword dervish in service to the Blood Oath Knights.

He strode up behind her even as she slapped her cards on the table to the groans of her opponents. As she raked in her newly won coins, Bumwerden cleared his throat meaningfully.

Candice looked up to find him standing behind her. She grinned at him goofily.

"Hiya, boss. What're you doin' here?"

Bumwerden did not equivocate. "You missed the raid."

"The raid into Orc Fort? Nah, that's not for an hour or so."

Bumwerden shook his head. "Check your clock."

Candice's eyes shifted, as though she were looking at something far away, then shifted back. Her cheeks reddened.

"Oh. Heh. Sorry, boss. But, hey, you made it right? No harm no foul?"

Bumwerden grit his teeth. The raid had been successful, but at the cost of several fatalities. They'd lost a lot of rare items and a lot of experience expecting Candice the Blade of Wind to be in place. When she hadn't been, Bumwerden had improvised, throwing himself into the fray she should have taken care of.

"I… uh… take it from your expression that…"

"You weren't there when we needed you. Lord Riordan sent me."

Candice swallowed hard. Lord Riordan was the High Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Sending Commander Bumwerden to see to a matter of discipline personally was a bad sign.

"So, uh, I guess I'm in trouble?"

Commander Bumwerden nodded. "I'd like for you to return to Fortress Bloodhame with me."

For a moment, it looked like Candice was going to obey. But then her jaw jutted and her expression hardened.

"You know what, Bumwerden? I don't think I will. I think I'll just stay here and…"

Commander Bumwerden set his stance, engaging action protocol. Cardinal Law prevented anyone from attacking another, but what Commander Bumwerden intended wasn't an attack so far as Cardinal Law was concerned. It was a rarely used, little known skill set. As far as he knew, Commander Bumwerden was the only one in all of Arcalot to have mastered it.

Candice moved to stand, and as she did so, Commander Bumwerden's hand shot out and grabbed her just above the elbow—the Grip of Authority.

"Hey!" Candice tried to pull free, but she had no ranks in unarmed combat and, besides, Cardinal Law wouldn't allow a combat action even if she did.

Commander Bumwerden followed the Grip of Authority with Commanding Tug. Candice sprang to her feet, leaving Commander Bumwerden free to take her seat.

"What are you-!"

Another Commanding Tug pulled Candice into the Over the Knee position. It wasn't an apt name, Commander Bumwerden mused, as she was really lying face down over his lap, her tummy on his thighs rather than his knees. Commander Bumwerden neatly snatched both her wrists—another Grip of Authority—in his left hand as she tried to reach back to cover her bottom. Clearly she knew what was coming.

"This isn't fair, you can't do this!"

The Skirt Lift and the Panty Slide were specialized maneuvers, high on the skill tree. Commander Bumwerden executed them flawlessly. There were gasps from around the room. Though these maneuvers were rumored, most wouldn't have seen them before. There were a few snickers as well, and Commander Bumwerden swept the room with Stern Gaze. The room quieted.

"Commander, please, can't we talk about this?"

He shook his head. "We were talking about it. Then you chose to be obstinate."

Commander Bumwerden raised his hand, engaging the action protocol. The system executed Thorough Spanking. Commander Bumwerden let the system take over and watched as his palm smacked sharply over and over onto Candice's bottom, turning it from creamy coffee to dusty rose to cherry red. He refreshed his Grip of Authority to keep her wrists pinned to her back and executed a Leg Lock to keep her from kicking so much that she fell off his lap.

Candice yelped and kicked and cried just like a little girl over her father's lap. She pleaded with Commander Bumwerden, bargained with him, but in the end she was defeated and chastised and could do little more than sob as her bottom was spanked.

Commander Bumwerden kept a close eye on the Penitence Bar that had appeared in his HUD. It was neither appropriate nor efficient to continue a spanking past filling the bar. Once the lily white bar had turned fully red, Commander Bumwerden stopped, setting Candice promptly on her feet.

"You are commanded to report to Lord Riordon within the hour."

Candice, Blade of the Wind, saluted and sniffled. "Yes, sir."

Ignoring the crowd, stunned to silence, Commander Bumwerden turned on a heel and marched from the gambling den. His duty discharged for the time being, he glanced at the HUD clock and received a start. It was an hour later than he'd though. Spanking Candice hadn't taken very long, so he must have lost track of time somewhere during the dungeon raid. Biting back an oath, he summoned the main menu and logged out.

Peggy's eyes fluttered and her vision shaded into the real world. She reached up with tired hands and pulled the virtual reality headgear off. Despite that her real world body had lain in bed the whole time, she had felt awake and so was exhausted now, an hour after her bedtime.

"So, you're awake."

Peggy squealed and sat up, knocking her headgear to the floor.

Sitting at her small desk in her tiny bedroom was her mother, a stout, wide-hipped woman wearing her expression of no nonsense.

"I told you that you could play this silly game so long as it didn't interfere with reality."

"It hasn't, mommy, really—"

Her mother snapped her fingers and Peggy fell silent. "Dropping grades, missing meals, staying up past your bedtime, Peggy, this isn't good for you. It's got to stop."

Peggy wiped at the tears that began to fall, the first of many she was certain. "No. You can't do that. I…"

Her mother stood and Peggy fell silent again. She knew the determined set of her mother's jaw, she knew what was coming. Her hands went to her bottom of their own accord, but it wouldn't matter. Her mother sat on her bed with a creak, pulled Peggy over her lap with little effort, bared her bottom and spanked it.

Peggy was no stranger to spankings, but she hadn't gotten one in years, since she was seven or eight. She'd forgotten how much it hurt, how embarrassing it was. She cried and kicked and squirmed, but like Candice, she was trapped, at the mercy of her punisher.

When it was done, her mother stood, picked the headgear and walked out.

Candice curled into a ball on her bed and sobbed.


End file.
